


Duality

by the_shrieking_shack



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Emmett is a himbo, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threats of Violence, mature - Freeform, the twilight saga - Freeform, twilight - Freeform, twilight saga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_shrieking_shack/pseuds/the_shrieking_shack
Summary: Lorelei Lee is just your average seventeen-year-old girl - at least that would be the case if it weren't for the fact that she has been seventeen since 1956. Lorelei has been a vampire for the past sixty-four years, and all she craves is a quiet and peaceful life when she moves to Forks, Washington with her "father" Garrett. But her life gets a little more complex when she encounters the Cullen family for the first time. When she meets Edward Cullen, she starts to get a different kind of craving...
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Duality

THE SCENT OF HIS BLOOD WAS INGRAINED IN HER BRAIN FROM THE MINUTE THE cut formed on his body. It was a small cut, no bigger than an ant, and yet it was if she stood in a slaughterhouse - the scent permeated the air. It was rich with iron. Her mouth started to salivate. It had been a long time since she drank the blood of a human, and she intended for things to stay that way. But damn, did his blood bring back unwanted but pleasant memories. When she first turned, she didn’t seem to think drinking the blood of humans was wrong. But living for approximately eighty-one years, Lorelei was proud to say she had learned to abstain from consuming the blood of humans. However, this boy, this random boy, was completely throwing off her self-control. She hadn’t craved blood like this since she was a newborn vampire. Gripping on the corner of the table, she sharply inhaled, his blood smelt heavenly, and she knew it would taste even better. No, if she thought about it anymore, her brain would be consumed with thoughts of him and him alone for all eternity. _“But would that really be so bad?”_ The nasty part of herself that always yearned for human blood thought. _“Yes,”_ she told herself _“that will always be a bad thing.”_ But even in her head, she sounded unsure of herself. She wanted his blood, god, she wanted him. For this first time in her life, hunger and attraction blurred together. And she didn’t want to find out which part would win. For her sake- and his.


End file.
